taming player's heart
by AMarieSwan
Summary: Gorgeous, high school player Edward loves women and game. When Emmet and Jasper dares Edward, his mortal enemy Bella is confused about why Edward asks her to prom. Will she be able to tame this player or will she be another one of his game.


**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I drove around again, trying to find an empty spot. Is it too much to ask, to be lucky at least once? It may not be the same for everyone, but it was for me. I am Isabella Swan, the world's most unlucky girl.

It was a Friday afternoon, freezing outside as it always is here in Forks. I looked at the digital clock- 17:19 and signed in defeat. I'm sure that I will miss the RPattz interview tonight. I fought the urge to drive back home and throw the stupid list in the bin.

Finally, I found a spot. I didn't waste any time looking if anyone else was trying to park there. I saw a car slowing down behind me in the back view mirror. I quickly pulled my car to reverse and parked it without thinking about it.

I reached over to grab my bag; I caught a quick glimpse of my clock while I did. 17:26. I signed again and opened the door. The coldness of the afternoon wind outside, raised goose bumps all over my exposed skin after the long day in school today. I quickly fastened the buttons of my coat.

I closed and locked the door and started walking towards ASDA. It is going to be crowded in there. It is apparent with the fact there is only one trolley left. I ran to retrieve it before anymore. _Bad luck. _A guy from my school-Jasper, I remember- got it before me. He was looking like…well, like Jasper. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, which shows his perfect muscle on his hand and blue jeans. Designer. Of course, what else would one in Edward Cullen's gang wear? I saw him look at me from the corner of his eyes but then he went inside.

I stood there, the urge to throw this list into Alice's face and lock myself in my room was overpowering right now. But then again I wouldn't. Being ignored and rejected was better than spending whole day in a changing room or letting Alice buy me clothes I'm never going to wear.

Luckily, which was surprising, I saw that one basket was left. I ran and got it, and then I reached into my bag and got my list out. There was no way I'm going to fit everything in here, but it was better than holding everything in your hand.

The smell of newly baked bread made my tummy rumble, even though it shouldn't be surprising with the fact that I didn't eat anything other than breakfast in the morning.

I enjoyed stuff like going to the supermarket, it helped me wind down. I started doing it from when I was with Renee and I was the only one who did any sort of shopping at Charlie's. Even when I'm with Alice, I'm the one going to the supermarket.

After I got everything, I went over to the music and DVD section, so I could get Alice the CD she so badly wants. There wasn't any one there. I scanned the titles of the albums with my eyes.

_There, Taylor Swift._

Just as I was about to go and check out, I caught sight of a CD.

_OH MY GOD. MUSE._

I ran over to it and looked at the price. $29.99. I thought about buying it even thought I already made my mind up. I thought the radio said all of it was sold out. Wow, for once I'm lucky. I stared at the CD with a huge grin on my face. Minutes passed.

I picked it up and put it in the basket. An arm flashed before my eyes and suddenly the CD was gone. I looked up shocked and there he was, smiling his crooked smile at me

"What the hell…that was mine Cullen"

"Well Swan, it isn't really yours yet. Because you haven't purchased it. So anyone can have it," he said smirking. I wanted to hit that smirk off of his face.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward towards him. What I expected was him to take a step back and what I hadn't expected and what happened was him taking a step forward with a smirk on his face. We were so close that our chests were almost touching. I took a step back from him, now my back was touching the shelf behind me.

"I want the CD, Cullen. Give it to me or else I…-"

I was stopped by him taking a big step forward so that I was squeezed between the shelf and him. And now our chests weren't almost touching. It was completely touching. I was pressed up against him.

I hate Edward Cullen. I never hated anyone as much as I hate him. We never got on and now I could feel him against every inch of my body and I should hate it. But the thing is that I didn't. In fact I loved it. I loved his strong warm body against me. It was a wired and wonderful feeling. It was like electricity passed through me. I didn't know if he felt it or not.

"Or else what, Swan? ," his velvet voice daring me.

Who was I kidding? Edward didn't feel anything. He must have nailed mostly all the women in the world against the wall. I started to push him away from me but he was too strong and he continued pressing himself against me.

"Don't push me away, I know you enjoy this. Many girls would give anything for me to do this to them. You don't have to keep on pretending that you don't enjoy this because I know you do. Just let yourself go, Swan."

He did something that stopped my heart beating then. He started grinding into me. I had to bit my lips to stop from moaning.

"So Swan, what did you say you will do to me if I didn't give you this CD," he said continuing grinding.

I was going to reply with irritating comment when I heard a gasp. Edward stopped what he was doing and we both turned around to face an old man, eyes wide, mouth open. I felt my face heat up. I didn't want to think about the image the old man was seeing right now. A woman nailed against the shelf by a man.

Edward turned his attention back towards me. He took a step back so we weren't touching anymore.

"So Swan, I'm taking this CD," he said this and ran away.

_Stupid cow. Jerk. Pervert _

Then I remembered something. I didn't push him away after he asked me to stop. I took a deep breath and started to walk furious with myself.

How could I let Edward have the effect on me? I'm Bella and I am not going to fall for any man. I don't want to be the old Bella. That Bella was the past and this Bella is the present and the future. This Bella doesn't want love.

So guts I really hope you like it. This is my first ever fanfic. Please comment. I need to know what you guys like so I could use it in this story. So, please please comment. I'm nearly finished with the second chapter and I will upload it soon.


End file.
